Fan:Troy Dawkins
|age=13 (First Adventure) 14 (Network Battles) 16 (The Third World) 17 (Digitaclysm) 19 (Digitaclysm epilogue) 24 (Evolution Beyond and Judgement Code) 44 (Judgement Code epilogue) |grade=7th (First Adventure) 8th (Network Battles) 10th (The Third World) 11th (Digitaclysm) |gender=Male |relatives=Alan Dawkins (father) Jennifer Dawkins (mother) Gia Avilés (adoptive sister) Bradley Linwood (uncle) Miriam Linwood (aunt) Daniel "Dan" Linwood (cousin) |nationality=American }} Troy Dawkins is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Troy was born in 2002 to Alan and Jennifer Dawkins. He has lived in Los Angeles his whole life, while his mothers relatives live in Oklahoma City. When he was only 3 years old, he was one of the four people who were able to see the imperfect temporary Bio-Emergence of Parrotmon into Los Angeles. This led him eventually to be chosen as a member of the DigiDestined. Troy started playing soccer when he was 8 years old and he developed a passion for both American and Japanese cultures. Troy was the only child in his family, but he likes to act like a big brother to younger people, especially his cousin Dan Linwood. He eventually becomes an adoptive brother to Gia Avilés. In the elementary school he met his classmate Jake Thacher and an English-born loner named Seamus Maitland. When the three started middle school, Troy developed a crush on Miyuki Koharuno, a Japanese-born girl on a same class. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Troy becomes a DigiDestined. His school was visited by Kevin Harmon, but he showed very little interest on it, unlike Jake. He was somewhat lazy and stubborn with his schoolwork, since he had not finished them yet and wanted to finish them without any help from others. When he was hanging out with Jake and Seamus for a short time in downtown, the Bio-Emergence Fog appeared and one of the six Digivices that emerged through it was given to him. Later at home, he finds Koromon at his home and it knows his name. He is informed by Jake and Seamus that they have their Digimon with them as well. Later at night, they are alerted by Kuwagamon's Bio-Emergence and arrive there with Miyuki, Kevin and his son Edmund. Their partners Digivolve into their Rookie forms, with Koromon Digivolving into Agumon, and they destroy a Black Gear controlling Kuwagamon who then returns to the Digital World. He was asked tomorrow to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office of Los Angeles with other four children, but the Black Gears attacked them and disrupted the barrier between the real world and the Digital World. The five children were sent into the Digital World, and Troy was sent with Agumon to the Freezeland in the File Island. In the Freezeland, Troy and Agumon explored the area while receiving message from Kevin Harmon about the origin of the Digimon and instructions of using the new uploaded mobile applications. They were attacked by Yukidarumon controlled by a Black Gear. Agumon learned to Digivolve into Greymon and freed Yukidarumon. They were told that the island was ruled by an evil Digimon named Devimon. Troy and Agumon used the DigiLocate application to locate Jake and Betamon. They regrouped with Seamus and Miyuki to save Edmund and Patamon from Leomon controlled by several Black Gears. After Kevin and Tentomon arrived to help them, they used the light of the Digivices to free Leomon. Then Leomon, along with Elecmon, told about the origins of the battles between good and evil in the Digital World. They decided to follow Devimon and his evil forces to Kyoto, Japan. During the first phase of the battle, Troy, Miyuki and Jake were trying to destroy Bakemon forces as well as free Unimon and Centauromon from the Black Gears. After they were defeated, Troy's group joined the others and faced Devimon who had grown himself into large size. Leomon and the Partner Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him. But Devimon was later destroyed by Patamon's Champion form Angemon when he sacrificed himself and transformed into a Digi-Egg to wait for a rebirth. After the battle, the Streamix Corporation started to form a special office for the DigiDestined to use as headquarters. One month after the battle, Troy and his friends (excluding Edmund who was traumatized by his partner's death) were informed that the headquarters were now complete, so they arrived to take a look and prepare for searching ways to defeat enemies that would be even more powerful than Devimon. Digimon: Network Battles Eight months later, Troy was not pleased that not all governments had accepted the DigiDestined as the heroes. He refused to believe that anyone could replace them. He was also in the headquarters with the others to communicate with a Digital Agent named Benjamin for the first time. He received a Tag was told about Crests, artifacts needed for Digivolving the Partner Digimon into Ultimate Level. When a Shellmon Bio-Emerged into the real world, a mysterious person known as the DigiShadow De-Digivolved some of the other Partner Digimon into their lesser forms. And Yuggoth, a weapon developed by an organization named Webmasters, wounded them severely and destroyed Shellmon. Furious Troy attempted to get Greymon Digivolve into Ultimate Level by putting himself in danger on purpose. But this had nearly catastrophic consequences: Greymon Dark Digivolved into SkullGreymon and went rampage. The rampage, however, didn't last long and soon SkullGreymon De-Digivolved into Koromon. After the incident, Troy was ashamed of what he had caused. He was later told by Benjamin that using the Tags and Crests requires correct emotions. He and Koromon accompanied Kevin, Tentomon and Kevin's second partner Upamon to the Server Continent of the Digital World with a new D-3 Digivice received by Kevin. Koromon Digivolved back into Agumon and Upamon Digivolved into Armadimon. Soon after that, they were captured by the Gazimon who were servants of Etemon, the evil Digimon who had used Dark Network to over parts of the Server Continent. When they tried to escape, Troy was reluctant to let Agumon Digivolve, leaving Kevin fight all by himself. After their escape they joined the other DigiDestined in Oklahoma City where Troy's cousin Daniel "Dan" Linwood was revealed to be a new DigiDestined with a partner named Veemon. After Kevin's brother Martin Harmon revealed himself internationally as the Director of the Webmasters and activated a new weapon named Shaggai, Etemon's forces took over and attacked Oklahoma City. Troy and Dan accompanied Kevin to the System Pyramids where a Digimon named Nanomon was forced to maintain the Dark Network. After returning the real world, he managed let go of his shame and managed to receive his Crest: the Crest of Courage. He then helped Greymon to Digivolve into his true Ultimate form: MetalGreymon. When Nanomon sacrificed himself in attempt to destroy Etemon and the Dark Network, Troy and the other DigiDestined faced Martin in Hong Kong where Etemon was revealed to have been survived and used the data stolen from the Webmasters to create Composition Digimon named Chimairamon. They were joined in the battle by Wei Xueqi who was released from a brainwashing that turned him into the DigiShadow. With help of Veemon who Armor Digivolved into Magnamon with the Golden Digimental of Miracles, the DigiDestined destroyed Chimairamon. And the battle ended when MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon destroyed Etemon once and for all. After Martin Harmon and the other Webmasters around the world were arrested, Troy and Seamus found out that Miyuki and Kevin had received their Crests too. Troy and the others were also happy that Edmund and Patamon had rejoined the DigiDestined. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Troy and the other DigiDestined were fighting against Mammon and successfully defeated him. The next day, he sees the Dark Spires having appeared into the real world and is invited to the house in the Digital World where Benjamin and his colleague Gennai are hiding. After the attack of Vamdemon's forces, Troy and the others decided to use the gate in Vamdemon's castle to travel to both the human world and the Dark Ocean. They meet a tortured Digimon named Tailmon who initially attacks the DigiDestined. Although Tailmon calms down and explains that she was just mad due to suffering she endured, Troy still shows distrust on her. Troy joins the group that goes into the human world. He and Seamus fight against Giromon and Valvemon in New York, before traveling into Paris to confront Vamdemon. Vamdemon is defeated by combined powers of all Partner Digimon in their Ultimate forms, but Vamdemon drains the power of Dark Spires to be reborn as BelialVamdemon. Gennai brought an orb full of energy given by the Digimon Sovereigns. This gives Troy's Digivice and Crest extra power to make Agumon Warp Digivolve into WarGreymon. During the final battle against BelialVamdemon, Troy was temporarily trapped into an illusion where he saw himself being blamed from the SkullGreymon incident by other humans. But he and the others were brought back to their senses by Dan who was not affected by the illusions. After BelialVamdemon's body was destroyed, Martin Harmon committed a suicide while destroying his spirit. This made Troy and the others to forgive Martin's previous actions. In order to prevent a new DigiDestined Gia Avilés to end up back into the orphanage, he persuaded his parents to adopt her. Due to this, Troy felt for the first time how does it feel to have a little sister. At the end of the summer, before the international speech about the future given by Robert Harmon, Troy and the other DigiDestined attended Martin's funeral. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 A year after the battle against Vamdemon, Troy and the other DigiDestined met Chuumon, a small Digimon who informed about the existence of the Chaotic Masters and the cataclysmic events they had started in the Digital World. They were subsequently attacked and captured by them. FBI Agent Richard Gardner's sacrifice and Chuumon's help allowed them to escape. After the evacuation, the tensions began between the DigiDestined. Troy and Dan wanted immediately fight the Master again, but Seamus resisted and considered Troy selfish and irresponsible. Troy also showed signs of jealousy when he knew that Miyuki spent so much time with Seamus. The tensions became even worse when Seamus and MetalGarurumon challenged Troy and WarGreymon into a fight in order prove themselves righteous ones. The fight was finally interrupted by the Digimon Sovereigns who temporarily took the minds of the DigiDestined into the Digital World to hear full story about why they were chosen. While the DigiDestined were separated in three groups, Troy's group fought in Cape Town, South Africa, against MetalSeadramon's forces who invaded the city. While others were fighting against the minions, Troy and WarGreymon faced MetalSeadramon by themselves. WarGreymon was planned to use a new technique named Dramon Killer in order to destroy his opponent, but Troy and WarGreymon ended up using another strategy to win. After the battle, Troy got a message where Seamus apologized his action and Troy apologized as well. They were also informed about Pinocchimon's defeat. Troy's group then prepared to strike against Machinedramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 Troy and Agumon were among those who infiltrated Machinedramon's bunker headquarters. After the brief battle, Troy and WarGreymon managed to wound Machinedramon enough to make Imperialdramon finish him off. All the major DigiDestined then met in the evacuation point of the citizens of Los Angeles where Troy was reunited with his parents. Before leaving to confront Piemon, the last Chaotic Master, Troy and Seamus promised to be true friends to each other and he gave Seamus and Miyuki his blessing. Troy, Seamus, Dan and Wei witnessed their Partner Digimon to face against Piemon and were about to defeat their opponent until Piemon used new techniques to make almost every opponent powerless. Troy and the other were healed by HolyAngemon (Patamon's Ultimate form). But after Piemon was defeated, every one of the Holy Stones which protected the worlds from distortions were destroyed. This allowed Piemon's master, Apocalymon leave the space closed the Wall of Fire and threaten to corrupt the worlds forever. Apocalymon was incredibly powerful and he was able to De-Digivolve every Partner Digimon and destroy every Digivice and Crest. Troy and the others were also about to be deleted by Apocalymon until the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. The power from every Digivice in the world also allowed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to DNA Digivolve into Omegamon and Imperialdramon to change into Paladin Mode. The two powerful Digimon weakened Apocalymon's powers. And the battle ended when Troy and the others sacrificed their Crests to recreate the seal around the Digi-Eggs of the Seven Great Demon Lords (the original source of darkness which had created Apocalymon) and used their Digivices to kill Apocalymon once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Troy and Agumon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, Troy and Gia had moved with their family into Washington and were regulated members of the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.), while continuing their studies. They were summoned to witness the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. The test was successful and Troy was then happily reunited with Agumon. Digimon: Evolution Beyond This was Troy's only appearance in the Legendary Tamers. Despite Mercurimon's attempts to prevent the DigiDestined from interfering with his plans, the DigiGnomes had allowed Troy to interact with the Digital World through a holographic apparition. His apparition followed Agumon to the place where the Tamers had fought against Beelzemon. After secretly witnessing Tatsuya Munemori's partner Guilmon Dark Digivolving into Megidramon, Troy revealed himself to Tatsuya. After Megidramon was almost killed by Beelzemon, Troy recounted his experience on the SkullGreymon incident. This motivated Tatsuya and Guilmon to become even closer, allowing them to Biomerge into a Mega Level Digimon Gallantmon. Digimon: Judgement Code Troy was not seen personally in the film, but he did send Agumon, along with Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon to assist the Tamers in the final battle against D-Reaper. Image of him was seen in the epilogue, mentioning how both he and Wei had become of politicians in their respective countries to help maintain the peace between mankind and the Digimon. Trivia *Troy is mostly based on Taichi "Tai" Kamiya since he has Agumon as his partner and his initial personality is acting impulsively most of the time. But Troy's passion for mixing American and Japanese culture, his being an only biological child of his parents, as well as his friendship histories are original ideas for the character. *When the American counterpart for a DigiDestined partnered with Agumon was planned for the film series, Troy's first name was initially chosen as the official name for the character. Category:Fan Humans